


Thunderstorm

by m_s_b



Series: Lambs and Stuffed Tigers (Kidlock) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘My mum says that everyone’s afraid of something. I’m afraid of many things. But you know what, Sebby? We can get another blanket, make a tent, hide inside it and pretend that we are somewhere sunny and warm with no thunderstorms whatsoever.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thwz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwz/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my best friend and beta: thwz

It wasn’t raining yet, but heavy dark clouds were hanging dangerously low and Sebastian, who didn’t want to risk getting soaked, suggested playing inside. At first, Jim was a bit reluctant, still remembering how his last visit in the House ended, but in the end he agreed with his friend that staying outside would be reckless. That was how the two of them ended up in Sebastian’s room, playing draughts.

The two boys were so caught up in the game that they didn’t hear neither the wind whistling and howling nor big heavy raindrops splashing against the window pane. It wasn’t until a distant clap of thunder filled the air that Sebastian raised his hand and looked through the window.

_The storm is coming,_ he stated, worried.

Jim slid from the bed, abandoning the game, and padded to the window. He pressed his small nose to the cold pane.

‘We’re safe here,’ the boy said, carefully observing large dark clouds moving slowly in the sky, ‘And the storm is still far away-’

As if mocking him, lightning stroke nearby, tearing the black sky in half and lighting up the room. It was followed by a low roar which made the window pane shudder. Jim’s eyes widened.

‘Have you seen that, Sebby?’ he asked, turning to his friend, ‘It was amaiz- Sebby?’

The blond boy disappeared. Jim looked around, but there was no sign of the other boy. Calling his friend’s name, he circled the big bed and found Sebastian, cowered under the blanket, hugging himself tightly.

‘Sebby?’ Jim asked, lifting the blanket a bit and looking at his friend with concern, ‘What are you doing here?’

_Nothing…_ Sebastian threw a quick glance at James, _I’m, umm, I’m just sitting here._

Jim tilted his head and observed the blond for a moment; then he sat cross-legged on the floor, facing Sebastian, and drew the blanket so it covered both of them.

‘So...’ Jim started, but another clap of thunder muffled his words. Sebastian, his face pale and tense, leant forward and wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy. Jim, surprised by his friend’s reaction, delicately stroked the blond’s back.

_I’m sorry,_ Seb sniffled when he finally let go of Jim, _I… I just don’t like thunderstorms,_ he explained, blushing slightly. He was already ten, he shouldn’t be afraid of anything.

Jim took his friend’s hand.

‘My mum says that everyone’s afraid of something,’ he said, ‘I’m afraid of many things.’ Sebastian didn’t look convinced. Jim was six, he had all the right to be afraid. ‘But you know what, Sebby?’ the smaller boy continued, ‘We can get another blanket, make a tent, hide inside it and pretend that we are somewhere sunny and warm with no thunderstorms whatsoever.’

An hour later, when the storm finally calmed down, Sebastian’s mother found the two boys sitting in a makeshift tent, so separated from the outside world that neither of them noticed her entering the room. She could hear James telling Sebastian something about animals which wanted to become musicians. She smiled to herself and quietly closed the door behind her.


End file.
